


Lost Boy

by MinYoongiYT



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinYoongiYT/pseuds/MinYoongiYT
Summary: I listened to Ruth B.





	Lost Boy

Loki was sitting on the windowsill of his room looking up at the night sky. He was feeling depressed and lonely, all the Centuries of bullying have started to affect him. He was the only male sorcerer in training and was rather feminine looking. His own father Odin doesn't love him because he was a frost giant, his brother Thor hates him and his mother Frigga was the only one to show him affection. All her love, however, could not stop the unhappiness and loneliness he felt because he was rejected by society.

The only time he was not bullied or belittled because he chose brain over brawn was when he was alone in his room talking to the moon. Loki watched as the moon was blocked by the clouds. He sighed, "Even the moon leaves me eventually." He saw a shooting star and quickly closed his emerald green eyes to make a wish.

"Please, let me have one friend. A friend who doesn't care how I look. A friend who likes me despite my mistakes and preferences. A friend that likes me for me."

Unbeknownst to Loki, his wish would soon come true.

Loki opened his eyes and noticed a strange shadow flying in the sky. He blinked thinking he was seeing things. The shadow soon became the body of a boy but it was hard to tell. Out of know where the person darts towards Loki's window. Loki was so surprised he fell back.

“Sorry!” The boy spoke. “Sorry I surprised you!”

Loki was picked up and the boy brushed him off. Loki looked at the boy in confusion. The boy looked around Loki's age in human years and had messy brown hair. His eyes were chocolate brown and held mischief and intelligence in them. He was shorter that Loki by a few centimeters.

“W-who are you?” Loki asked.

“Tony Stark, that's what they call me! And this is Pepper!” The boy, Tony, held out his hand. A ball of light shot into the room and landed on his palm.

Loki looked closely at the ball of light and noticed that it was a little woman. She was pale and had red hair. Her blue eyes looked at him sharply like she was looking for something.

“Pepper is a pixie! We are looking for my shadow. Have you seen it? I lost somewhere.” Tony started looking under Loki's bed.

“Was that your shadow I found in the courtyard?” Loki ran to his closet and opened it. “Your shadow is rather funny,” he says as a black silhouette ran out.

“There you are!” Tony Stark says and started to chase his shadow. When he finally caught it, he tried to keep it still. “Stay in place.”

“Maybe I can help,” Loki waved his hand and green light surrounded the shadow. It went back to its proper place attached to Tony's shoes.

“Thanks, ugh, I never got your name.” Tony blushed.

“My name is Loki. Loki Odinson,” Loki replies with a smile.

“Nice to meet you! I'm glad to be your friend!” Loki was shocked! He never had a friend before!

“I-I am glad to be yours as well.”

They talked for a bit when Tony bolted up out of his seat.

“Well.  
I'm needed elsewhere right now. But I promise to come by tomorrow!” Before Loki could say anything Tony hopped out the window and flew off with Pepper by his side


End file.
